


I Taste Like Magic (waves that swallow thick and deep) [Part 3]

by g_odalisque13



Series: Dracula La: Key/Krystal [3]
Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bisexuality, Blood, Blood Drinking, Casual Sex, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_odalisque13/pseuds/g_odalisque13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Kystal's most memorable meals sauntered into her life one night in 1982. [Part 3]</p><p>Part of the same universe as <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5972170">Dress Me Up and Watch Me Die</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Taste Like Magic (waves that swallow thick and deep) [Part 3]

The neon sign that glowed above his king size bed might have had Krystal quirking a brow if not for the maddening way that Key was sucking on her neck- lips fastened to her pulse point and nearly mimicking the way she had fed from him previously.

With dexterity that many would find impressive considering the pulsing need she could feel in her core, Krystal reached behind herself and unzipped her dress- pulling her arms from the straps and letting the black material pool at her feet.

Krystal pushed up the hem of Key's shirt and let him take the hint to pull away from her neck long enough to yank it over his head and toss it away.

His eyes seemed to glow in the dim light and Krystal thought it was funny that she was the inhuman one of the two of them.

Key's hands skimmed over her sides, following the contours of her body, as he surveyed her in appreciation- like she was art, not like she was something to be possessed.

His hands traced up her pale stomach to cup her breasts through the lace of her bra. He hefted them in his palms, seemingly fascinated with the weight of them in his hands.

Eyes meeting hers, dark hair brushing his lashes, he unhooked the closure between the cups and freed her breasts from the dark material.

As she let the undergarment fall off her shoulders, Key cupped them again, thumbs tracing over her peaked nipples- rosier from the fresh blood coursing through her.

Key's fingers circled around the edges of her nipples and then the curve of her breasts.

“Stunning,” he murmured, stepping in close to kiss her again.

Krystal was enjoying his appreciation. Most humans didn't take the time to really enjoy. But she understood. They didn't have eternity stretching in front of them like she did.

Breasts sliding against Key's chest, Krystal relished in the feeling of being skin to skin. Even though she wasn't human, there was no discernible difference to be felt like this. 

Their tongues dragged against each other, lips sliding slick and messy. Key was hard against her hip, and Krystal was beginning to ache to feel him inside of her.

It was with practiced ease that Krystal unbuttoned Key’s pants, working them down his hips and pressing her hand against him through his underwear. He canted his hips up, rubbing against her palm- warm and firm underneath the flimsy material.

Key stepped out of his pants and roughly shoved his underwear down, groaning into Krystal’s mouth when she gripped his cock with nimble fingers.

“I want you,” Key breathed against her lips, throbbing in her hand.

Krystal smirked into the kiss, tingles of anticipation tickling the base of her spine.

Stepping back, Krystal held eye contact as she let her lace panties fall to the ground.

She turned and climbed onto the bed, neon lights bouncing off her bare skin.

“Take me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting the rest of this throughout the check-in's.
> 
> Title taken from Panic! At the Disco's _Victorious_.


End file.
